As The Rush Comes
by sunnylikesunshine90
Summary: *Taken over for fhsdrumline08* She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history? Chibs/OC
1. Ch 1: Starstrukk

**Title:** As The Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer:** the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N:** The chapter titles are going to be the names of song(s) that I was listening to while writing that specific chapter. I'm not going to lie; it's going to seem random and will very rarely match up with the chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short – I just wanted to get a chapter out and see if it would be well received. You can find a photo of Vanessa on my profile.  
**A/N:** Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it.

* * *

The sun had just began to peak over the horizon, flooding the skies with a beautiful rainbow of color. Most people were beginning to get out of their beds and move around, going out to the front lawn to grab the newspaper, start their cars – things that would make this seem like Suburbia. A cherry red mustang came out of nowhere, the driver knowing that her appearance was about to shake up that picture perfect image that the community worked so hard to protect. The top was down, letting the wind blow her wavy blonde hair in every direction. The radio was playing her favorite song, as she sang along with the music – feeling completely at ease, at home, for the first time in quite a while. A few people glanced in her direction, some whispered under their breath, but she didn't mind. Truth be told, Vanessa, or Nessa to her friends and family, actually enjoyed it.

_'If they're talking about you, it means that they're noticing you – that they know who you are. Some people strive their whole lives for that, and I get it at 27. I'm one lucky broad.'_ she thought to herself.

She figured the first stop she made in town should be over to visit her father. Chief Wayne Unser had been sick for quite some time, but his health problems had recently became bad enough for him to worry about – causing his only daughter to worry as well. Nessa had dropped the life she had formed for herself in Tacoma and drove straight back to do her daughterly-duties. Hell, she owed her father that much for all of the times he bailed her out of a tight spot. She had a habit of leaping before she thought; normally landing her in one of Charming Police Department's holding cells. The ride from the edge of town to the police station was shorter than she remembered, but it had been a few years. She parked her car next to the black sedan she recognized as her father's off-duty vehicle, and headed inside.

_'Good lord, this place never changes. It even smells the same – sweat and booze from the drunks sleeping off their hangover.'_

"Vanessa , hey."

She turned towards the source of the noise, Deputy Chief David Hale – the biggest brownnoser in the city.

"Oh, hey David, how are you?"  
"I'm doing alright, going to be chief soon."  
"So I've heard, congrats."

She bit her tongue as she fought the urge to smack the smug look off of his face. It wasn't like Hale had really earned the position – it was just because no one else in the department wanted the job. Someone up above must've been listening to her prayers, because at that moment, her father opened his office door and waved her in, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, kiddo."  
"It's good to see you again too, daddy."

A voice cleared somewhere behind them and the two separated, revealing the four other people in the room.

"Vanessa, I trust you remember Clay, Jax, Tig, and Mr. Telford."

She would've answered her dad had her eyes not been locked on the scotsman standing in front of her.

"Chibs,"  
"Hiya Nessa-doll."


	2. Ch 2: Bittersweet Symphony

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Would she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sons of Anarchy – those belong to Kurt Sutter and the other proper owners. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to try and sue me – you wouldn't get more than 12 cents.  
**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews: ozlady80, JacobLuvsLeah, Brittini2009, Andraya_TheLat

* * *

"Chibs"  
"Hiya, Nessa-doll."

It had been years since she had been face to face with Chibs like this. Sure, every now and again she would see him up in Tacoma, but that was always club business. Unser looked from his only daughter to Chibs and back again, shaking his head. It was inevitable that his Vanessa would end up involved with the club – it was always just a question of when and how involved. Judging by the look on her face, she had been more involved than any father would like to think.

"If you don't mind Vanessa, we have some business to finish up with your old man. It shouldn't take very long."

Clay said, motioning for Nessa to leave. He didn't have to tell her twice – she knew that whatever they were all talking about would likely land one or all of the people in that room in jail, and the less she knew about it, the better. For years, her father had pretended to be against the outlaw way of life, that the things they were doing were wrong – which was probably what eventually drove Vanessa to leave Charming and go to Tacoma. She was glad to see he was at least listening to Clay, giving him a chance to speak his peace.

"I'm going to head outside and have a smoke. Come and find me when you're done."

She replied, nodding to the men in the room.

"She still a little spitfire?"

Clay asked, having known Nessa her entire life. Unser had always gone out of his way for the club, so the club had always looked out for him and Nessa – especially once her mom split.

"Yeah. She's more and more like her mother every time I see her, which knowing how her mother was, scares the hell out of me."

Vanessa had managed to dodge Hale on her way to the parking lot, thanking her lucky stars as she did so. He was a good enough man, and a great cop, but he always seemed too uptight – like if he didn't walk the straight and narrow, he would die. Don't get it twisted – Vanessa didn't go out of her way to break the law, but she didn't get all bent out of shape if it happened. _**I just don't see the point in living, if you don't live to the fullest extent**_, she thought. She was a wild child, through and through, without a doubt. Most people assumed it was because her father was the police chief, which just wasn't the reason. To Nessa, it was an escape – from the pressure of school, of expectations, of her mom splitting, of life. When she was testing the limits, she felt untouchable, a feeling that so many crave, yet are too scared to admit.

"Well, you've gone and done it again, kid. You've managed to shock me again."

She smiled as the Scottish voice spoke to her, as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, well, that's sort of my thing. How've you been?"  
"Kickin' ass and takin' names."

Chibs replied, putting his hands on Nessa's hips, his voice coming out as more of a whisper to keep t he conversation away from the town gossips.

"Where've you been darlin'? One morning, you're thinking about letting me mark you with a crow, the next, you've up and disappeared."  
"I know, I'm sorry. My mom….she was up in Tacoma, wanted me to come stay with her for awhile….Things just got really complicated…."

She replied, her voice trailing off. Chibs was one of the few people who Nessa trusted enough to let in on the fact that she had been in contact with her mother, and he understood how much that meant, having lost his mother at a young age.

"Hey Nessa, I knew you couldn't resist having a piece of the tig."

Tig said, as he trotted over to the couple. Chibs let go of Vanessa quickly, wanting to keep everything under wraps for the time being. She grinned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, Tig. That's exactly why I came back. Take me home and ravage me now."  
"Oh, I'd love to darlin', but duty calls. Come on Chibs, time to ride, brother."

Chibs leaned to her ear before turning to his bike

"This isn't over; we will finish our conversation eventually."  
"I expect nothing less."


	3. Ch 3: Letters From The Sky

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **Since apparently I suck at life, I forgot to tell you all the songs that the chapters have been named for thus far. Ch 1 – Starstrukk by 3OH!3, Ch 2 – Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve. This chapter's song is Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight.  
**A/N: **Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it.  
**P.S. The scene in italic is a flashback moment.**

* * *

Vanessa had spent the remainder of her day cleaning up her apartment. In her hast to leave Charming, she had left her apartment as if a hurricane had just ripped through, and the many months of dust build up certainly didn't help the situation any. She had actually learned a few things from her conversation with her father, none of which surprised her. The town hadn't changed much, not to her. A lot of shit had gone down, though: Jackson Teller was actually a father (and a good one from what she had heard), Tara Knowles had come back to Charming, Luanne Delaney had been murdered, the ATF had found something worth investigating, and Donna had died. She hadn't known much about Donna besides the fact that she was the lover of a SAMCRO member, a bond that not many people could share in, let alone understand. According to her father, Donnas death had been monumental – a sort of turning point for the small community. Things had gotten more violent, full of tension. To add to that tension, a new group of people were trying to edge their way into what everyone knew was the Sons' territory – a group that went by the name of L.O.A.N., or the League of American Nationalists. Deciding she had had enough of cleaning for the time being, Nessa fell back into her bed, knowing sleep would not be coming easy. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought about the circumstances that led to her leaving her hometown.

_Her hands traced the soft lines of his face as she straddled his lap, wanting to remember every mark, every wrinkle that you only noticed when he was smiling. _

_"What are you doing, baby?"  
"I just…..I love your face, your eyes, your chin, your mouth."  
"Why don't you show me just how much?"_

_His hand on the back of her head guided her forward, their lips meeting in what started as a gentle kiss. His hands glided down her neck, across her arms, snaking around her body to pull her body closer to his – skin to skin. Her lips traveled across the face she had just spent time memorizing, and towards his neck, wanting to leave a mark, so he could remember her. As she nipped and licked at his neck, his arms lifted her small frame, letting her hover him for a moment, before he entered her, taking their collective breath away._

_"Nessa, girl, you feel so good."_

_He murmured as he let her body adjust to him, and she slowly began rocking up and down. Vanessa's eyes slid shut as her body rocked, his large hands helping guide her body. Every part of her body felt alive, her thoughts were racing at a hundred miles per hour – she couldn't get any of them to slow down enough to comprehend the weight of what she was doing. Sounds akin to purrs were leaving her lips as the man she was straddling was groaning and calling out her name. _

_"Ness…..oh, Nessa…." _

_She felt her body tensing up, knowing well what was rapidly approaching. _

_"Shit, I'm so close…."_

_She moaned out. The man beneath her thrust his hips upwards, matching her pace._

_"Yeah, baby, my name – say my name."  
"Oh, god…Tig, yes….."_


	4. Ch 4: Perfectly Flawed

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Perfectly Flawed' by Otep.  
**A/N: **Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it.

_

* * *

_

What….what is….what is that smell? Is that….Coffee? Oh, how delightful – some maniac has broken into my house and fixed coffee, awesome.

Vanessa untangled herself from the blankets in her bed, having had a rough go of it the night before. Her assumption had been correct – sleep hadn't come easy. The night she shared with Tig had played through her head over and over again. _'This isn't the time for that'_, she mused. _'The first floor of your house could be filled with Nords or Mayans who want you dead.' _Grabbing the .9 mm from her nightstand, she cautiously made her way downstairs, being greeted by Chibs' smug face as he leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Morning, sunshine. I was wonderin' when you were goin' ta get up."  
"How did you get into my house?"  
"Tricks of the trade, darlin'. That and I remembered that you had a spare key taped inside of your mailbox. Coffee?"

Chibs asked, extending his hand that held a cup of coffee for Nessa. He knew she wasn't a morning person, and always had to have at least one cup of hot coffee in her before she could function like a normal human being.

"I told you we weren't finished – that'd we be finishing that conversation eventually."  
"I didn't think eventually meant within twenty-four hours."  
"Nessa-doll, you've been with me for how many years now, and you're just now figurin' out that I'm one inpatient bastard? So…..out with it. Where've ya been?"  
"I told you already. I went up to Tacoma to be with my mom. I thought she had cleaned up her act, but she hadn't. Gemma called and told me how sick Dad was getting, so I came back."

She wasn't lying – she really had gone to be with her mother, but that wasn't the only reason. Chibs loved her – she knew that – and she loved him back. If he knew what she had done, he would go after Tig and kill him, and would likely then kill himself. Chibs stared at her for a long moment, trying to decide if he believed what he heard, but was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the front door.

"I think you'd better get that one, Nessa."

She nodded her head in agreement, knowing that as she headed for the door that Chibs wasn't far behind her, ready with his gun if need be. Opening the door, a woman with shoulder-length hair wearing a very nice tailored suit stood in front of – someone who definitely would stand out in the motorcycle crowd.

"Can I help you?"  
"Good morning, Miss Unser. I'm Agent Stahl, with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms. I need to speak with you regarding the Sons of Anarchy. Do you have a free moment?"  
"Uh, sure, I suppose."

Nessa moved aside, allowing Agent Stahl access to her home. Chibs was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, becoming noticeably tenser once he found out who had been at the door.

"Telford, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here."  
"Well, I suppose this mornin's just full o' surprises. You can talk to Nessa all you want, I'm just here to make sure you don't pull anymore of your tricks on anyone."  
"Nessa? That's odd – I seem to remember hearing that you were with another woman now, an Emily Duncan?"

Nessa rolled her eyes as the agent spoke. Emily Duncan got more ass than a public toilet seat – and was commonly referred to as the town bicycle – everyone got a ride. Knowing his temperament, Vanessa put a hand on Chibs' arm in an effort to calm him.

"Look, Agent Stahl, perhaps this wasn't the best time after all. Do you have a number where I can reach you when I have more time?"  
"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, _Nessa_."

The way Stahl said her name made Vanessa cringe, and suddenly hate the nickname that the boys down at Teller-Morrow had given her.

"I'll be in contact with you soon enough. I just want to leave you with these. I'm sure you'll find them as interesting as I did."

As quickly as Agent Stahl had entered the home, she had left again. Chibs turned and looked at Vanessa, his eyes full of an emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. Was it anger? Fear? Shock?

"I don't want you talking to her, Nessa."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell her anything about the club. I'm smarter than that."  
"I know your smart, but it's not about that. I don't trust her – you need to stay away from her. I have to get down to the garage, let the boys know Agent Stahl is sniffin' around, but promise me that you aren't going to talk to her."  
"I'm not going to talk to her."  
"Thank you."

As soon as she heard the roar of Chibs' bike heading down the street, Vanessa emptied the the contents of the manila envelope onto the table, sending photos across the table. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped as she looked them all over. Was it blood? No, that she could've handled. Guns? Tanks? Saddam Hussein?

The pictures spread across the table were of a mix of her with Chibs, and her with Tig. These photos were evidence that at least Stahl knew about her affair – more than likely hoping to use it against the club. _'If Stahl knows, who else does? This is bad, really bad….._

_Well, shit._


	5. Ch 5: Rest of My Life

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Rest of my Life' by Kottonmouth Kings.  
**A/N: **Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it.

* * *

Chibs pulled into the lot at Teller-Morrow automotive, parking his bike along the others, before heading for the clubhouse. As he opened the door, he heard the voices of his brothers, and the soft sounds of Bobby's guitar. Half-sack had his pants down around his ankles as if he were showing something to the delivery man standing in front of him.

"Jesus, Prospect. Put it back in your pants."  
"Sorry, Chibs."

Seeing the look on Chibs' face, Bobby put down the guitar, and along with the rest of the guys, walked over to him. Clay knew it took a lot for the former IRA member to seem this agitated.

"We got a problem, brothers."  
"Tig, what did we tell you? "  
"It wasn't me, Clay, I swear." Tig replied, holding his hands up in self-defense.  
"The ATF is back in town. Stahl showed up at Nessa's place this mornin, wanted to ask her some questions about the club."

Most of the members just rolled their eyes, knowing all Stahl was doing was trying to rile them up. The ATF had been trying to bring the club down for years, without any success. They had locked up a couple of the guys a few times on some petty charges, but Rosen normally had them out in a few hours. Clay sighed, running his hand over his face. The ATF was not something he needed to be dealing with.

"If she didn't say anything, we're fine….for now. You all need to get a hold of your old ladies, let them know that Stahl's going to be pressing them, but to not cave. That AT-and-F bitch will get what she deserves, but until then, we cover all the bases. For now, all of you get rested. We're partying tonight in celebration of Vanessa coming home."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing; Bobby played his guitar, Juice went back to looking something up on the computer, Tig went back to gulping down a bottle of tequila. In a way, Clay knew that his plan to keep away from the ATF wouldn't work very well. With the girl he had once considered a daughter back in town, he knew Gemma would be putting some kind of party together – and his wife's parties tended to be legendary. All of the guys would want to be there to welcome Nessa home in style. If she had been a man, she would've been wearing a cut a long time ago – but things just didn't work like that in the MC world. With that many people gathered in one place, he knew it was bound to stir things up, and draw more of the ATF's attention towards the club.

Chibs separated himself from everyone else, heading upstairs to his 'apartment'. He looked around, wondering if he should clean up in case Nessa wanted to come here later tonight. Posters of his favorite porn ladies were covering the walls, dirty clothes were strewn across the floor – Yep, he'd definitely need to clean up.

'_Oh, who are you kidding, fillip? Why would she want to come up here? Nessa left for a reason – I highly doubt she'd want ta crawl into a bed with you after only bein' back a few days.'_

His mind seemed to be moving at the speed of light; Nessa always had that effect on him. She made him stop and think about what he was doing before he did it, helped him not make rash decisions that would land him or one of his brothers six feet under. After she managed to save his ass one time, Chibs had joked that Nessa was his guardian angel – that whenever she was around, he was safe. She was good for him, and for whatever reason, she didn't care that he meant nothing but bad things for her. Before her sudden departure, Nessa had said that she was going to get inked for Chibs – that she would carry the crow from then on to make sure that everyone knew she was his old lady. His heart had swelled with pride when she said that – he hadn't felt that kind of love for years, not since Fiona. Before he realized what had happened, she was gone. Since she got back to Charming, something seemed wrong – just seemed off about the whole situation. Out of nowhere, Vanessa decides to take off and doesn't keep in contact with any of them? No phone calls? No quick emails?

Chibs just hoped he found out what was wrong soon, what had happened.

He just wanted his guardian angel back.


	6. Ch 6: Santa Monica

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Santa Monica by Theory of a Deadman  
**A/N: **Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it. I'm sorry the updates have been pretty much non-existant for the past month. I've been on Christmas vacation from college, and as soon as classes ended, my muse ran out the door. I'll try to be more frequent. Meanwhile, watch the trailer for this story on my YouTube account. My user name is sincitysoul.

* * *

Within her welcome back party, Vanessa realized that not as much had changed as she had originally thought. Sure, people had grown and lives had been irreparably changed – but they were all the same boys she remembered. Juice wasn't leaving his computer (not even to get laid), Opie and Jax were playing pool, and Tig was hitting on anything that walked by him and had a pulse. She couldn't help herself from grinning as the smile spread across her face. Nessa felt like she was home again – a feeling she had been craving for far too long.

"It's your party and I haven't even had the chance to say hi yet."  
"Hey Gemma."  
"Hi Baby girl. We missed you so much."

Everyone knew that Vanessa was the daughter that Gemma never had. Even Tara had finally accepted the fact that she would never measure up to Nessa in the aging woman's eyes. What Gemma would never admit was the fact that she saw a lot of herself in Vanessa, and wanted to make sure that when Clay stepped back, there would be a badass lady there to take care of SAMCRO. A thud was heard from across the room, and being….well, herself, Nessa turned to see what had caused the noise. Tig was sitting on the ground, a longneck bottle in his hand, laughing as if he had just heard the best joke ever created.

"How many of those has he had?"  
"Obviously too many."  
"Hey Ladies!"

Tig had stumbled his way over the bar where Gemma and Vanessa were standing. He had definitely had too much to drink – you could smell it coming out of his pores.

"Nessa, girl, we all missed you. It's not the same."  
"Darlin', you are blitzed past oblivion right now."  
"No, damn it, listen."

She didn't know why, but something in Tig's voice made her stop, made her want to do as he said and listen to him. Rarely did he ever use that voice with anyone but his brothers and the prospect – letting Nessa know that whatever he was about to say was serious.

"Do you remember what you said to me before you left? You said that people needed to stop pretending to be something they're not. I don't want to pretend anymore.  
"Pretend to be what? What are you pretending…."

Tig silenced Vanessa with a rough kiss. She was shocked, to say the least. Not only did he pick the worst time to start showing affection to ANY woman, he chose her when he knew Chibs was standing on the other side of the room, watching him like a hawk. There was a connection between Tig and Nessa, however. There would no denying that. B y the time Nessa pried her lips away from Tig, Chibs had crossed the room in just a few long strides.

"Brother, I think we need to talk. Outside."

_Oh, god. I know that look – this is not going to be good., _she thought to herself. The last time she had seen Chibs with that hint of fury in his eyes was during his last fight, and that had been years and years ago. Chibs' fury mixed with Tig's drunken stupidity was not going to be a good combination. Knowing the inevitable outcome of the situation, Nessa tried to grab Chibs' arm, but he shrugged her off and shot her a look that told her he knew that this was not the first time – not the first time that there had been something between her and Tig. She looked over at Gemma, at a loss for words or actions. The woman nodded and placed a hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"You had to see this coming, baby. You knew this would happen, or you wouldn't have ran off."  
"What do I do? How do I make this better?"  
"You don't."


	7. Ch 7: I Don't Wanna Be

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Don't Want to Be by Gavin DeGraw.  
**A/N: **Read & Review, please Live by the motto: If you read it, feed it. Please watch the trailer for this story on my YouTube account. My user name is sincitysoul.

* * *

It felt as if a millennium had passed since that night – the night that her secret came out. The feelings of guilt had almost been too much for Vanessa, the large wounds on Tig's face and the look of devastation in Chibs' eyes served as a constant reminder. He hadn't spoken more than two words to her since that night, and he seemed to be okay with that. Vanessa, on the other hand, was on the brink of insanity.

"Gemma, it didn't mean anything. I wish Chibs could see that."  
"I can see that, and you can see that, but they can't. He's a man – you pretty much have to spell it out for him. Give him time, baby girl. Think you can stay professional enough to take the keys for the lumina out to him?"

A woman had brought the keys for a Chevy Lumina van in earlier, wanting the guys to give it the once over. She said it had been making some sort of rattling noise. Nessa cracked a slight smile at the look on Gem's face, before she grabbed the keys, heading outside. She could pick Chibs out of a crowded room any day – heading right for the scruffy-faced biker.

"Morning."  
"Gemma wanted you to take a look at the Lumina. Lady said it was making some kind of rattling noise."  
"You alright, darlin? You look a little rough around the edges."

Chibs hadn't meant it to come off so mean – he was just being honest. He hadn't seen Vanessa look so unkempt since her mom bolted. He might've been pissed at her beyond belief, but deep within his heart, he still loved her with every ounce of his being. Besides, it's not like it was easy to be with a Son. The shit she put up with from him and because of him…he still regarded her as a Saint.

"We need to talk Chibs."  
"Not here. When we have this talk, it'll be somewhere private."

Nessa nodded, a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that he was still upset with her. _**Why the hell shouldn't he be upset, moron? You screwed his friend, his brother. Yeah, he'll get right on forgiving you for that one, dumbass. **_There was a glimmer of hope, though, as he placed his finger under her chin, guiding it upwards to look into his eyes.

"Hey, we **will **be having this talk."

Vanessa felt like jumping up and down, screaming 'hip-hip-hooray' at the top of her lungs. The look in his eyes told her that Chibs was serious about talking, which meant there was still a chance that he would forgive her – and the gentle kiss he placed on her forehead confirmed that. She smiled and nodded, walking back towards the office, turning and watching him as she got to the doorway.

"Things go alright?"

Gemma asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, they're more than okay. They're fantastic."

Nessa replied, unable to be angry or worried any longer. Chibs made a face at her from the van as he turned the key in the ignition. When she didn't hear the engine turn over, warning sirens started going off in Nessa's head. _**Something's wrong here. Get out of the van, Chibs.**_ Within seconds, everything went to hell. Chibs went running just as fire spewed from the windows and engine of the van, exploding into a ball of flames. The minute she saw his body go flying through the air, her heart dropped. _**No way. Fate cannot be that cruel. I may have just got him back, please do not take him away again! **_She vaguely recalled hearing Gemma's voice telling her to stay put, but she was operating on instinct, and at that moment, Vanessa's instincts were telling her to go to Chibs. Jax blocked her way, his arms holding her back.

"Jax, let go. I have to go to him."  
"Trust me, Nessa, not right now."

Over Jax's shoulder, she saw Chibs laying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head.

"Oh my god….."


	8. Ch 8: Pride

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Pride by Syntax  
**A/N: **This is more of a filler chapter. I'm hoping that by writing this chapter that is, I'll admit, not my best work, it will jump start an idea.

_**

* * *

**_

It's made up of lonely moments  
There was always a moment there when I knew.  
You always gave installments,  
Always knew you concentrated and grew.

As she sat by Chibs' bedside, wondering when he would regain consciousness, if he would regain consciousness, Vanessa thought about the times they had shared. She had known the moment she layed eyes on him – there was an instantaneous bond that could never be broken. Sure, it could be tested, as proven by her one-night stand with Tig, but it usually came out clean on the other side.

_**And I believe in reinvention,  
Do you believe that life is holding the clue?  
Take away all the lonely moments,  
Give me full communication with you.**_

Nessa had missed talking to Chibs, missed the smooth Irish accent as he spoke. At the time, she thought leaving would be best. They may have a bond, but he and Tig were brothers, and Nessa definitely didn't want to mess with that. When she had stepped into her father's office when she returned and heard his voice, there was no denying that it had nearly turned her legs to mush and quiver beneath her.

_**Your smile, shine a little light, alright?  
Don't hide, shine a little light,  
Give up on your pride.**_

As much as it hurt to have Chibs find out the truth the way he had, she was glad that he finally knew – glad to have that white elephant out of the room and the metaphorical monkey off of her back. She realized that she had slept with Tig after a fight with Chibs. It had been her wounded pride that had driven her to sleep with Chibs' best friend, his brother. She looked down at Chibs' pale body lying in the hospital bed, the faint beeping of the monitors registering somewhere in her mind, as she came to a decision:  
_It's time to give up your pride, darlin'. It's getting you nowhere in this life._


	9. Ch 9: Forsaken

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Forsaken by Disturbed.  
**A/N: **Still not a very good chapter, but I do believe that my muse is back. Which means more chapters for you all :) Some obscene language used in this chapter - if that offends you, then...well...what are you doing reading a Sons of Anarchy story then? lol

* * *

Pain, a searing, burning pain – it was the first thing that came to Chibs. He tried to move his arms and legs, but quickly stopped, realizing that the movement was just making the pain worse. Prying his eyes open, he scanned the room around him. _Cold, Sterile – a hospital room. _He mused to himself. _I fuckin' hate hospitals. Who do I need to talk to to get the hell out of here?_

"Ssh, Filip – don't move. Just relax, I'm here."

_Ah, Nessa's here, I'm fine….wait….that wasn't Nessa-girl's voice. It was….no way.  
_Ignoring the pain rippling through him at the slight action, Chibs turned his head to the side to find the source of the voice.

"What are ya doin' here, Fiona?"  
"What? Is it a crime to come see my husband? I always knew the states were odd."  
"You know damn well what I mean, Fi. If you're here, Jimmy ain't far behind – and last time I checked, he still wanted me dead."

Fiona let out a slight laugh that to onlookers might appear friendly, but after being married to her, Chibs knew better. What he said was true – if Fiona was there, so was Jimmy. The last thing the club needed with the feds breathing down their collective necks, was the IRA starting some shit – and well, Chibs enjoyed living and if Jimmy came around, that'd be brought to screeching halt. Before he could even speak another word, the door to his room opened, and naturally, he braced himself for gunshots, being surprised when they didn't come.

"So, a nurse said she heard voices coming from your room. You would wake up when I wasn't here."

Vanessa stopped mid-stride, when she saw the other woman standing besides Chibs' bed. Confusion flashed across her face as to who this woman was, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance at her taking up time she could be spending with Filip.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Filip must've told you about me. I'm Fiona, his wife."  
"Yeah, he mentioned you once or twice, something along the lines of psycho bitch of an ex-wife. And PS darlin', once the divorce went through and you married someone else, you were no longer his wife."

Chibs tried to contain his grin, and failed. He knew Nessa was a spitfire, and as nervous as it made him for the two women to be together, he was glad to see that she could hold her own against Fiona – and wasn't afraid to tell her how things were now.

"Well, little girl, I still have the crow, so I'm still his Old Lady."  
"Why don't we let Filip rest up while we go discuss this in the hallway?"  
"Yes, I agree. I'll be back in a bit."

The women exited the room, heading for the stairwell –and for once, Chibs hoped nothing went down.

Gemma came walking off of the elevator like a woman on a mission, heading straight for the stairwell, herself. A nurse, who had coincidently taken care of Abel while he was in the hospital, had called her and said that Chibs was awake, and that two women had exited his room after a near shouting match. She knew that one of the women was Vanessa, knowing that she hadn't been far from Chibs' bedside since he was injured – and had a rough idea on who the other woman was. Clay had mentioned that the IRA was back in town, having heard about Chibs.  
_Surely his ex-wife isn't that stupid. Fiona against Nessa? I'd put my money on the Unser girl any day.  
_Neatless to say, she wasn't all that shocked to see the two ladies standing in the stairwell.

"Look, darlin', I already told ye. Filip is mine, always has been, always will be – he gave me his crow."  
"Yeah, well, crazy bitch, I told you – I don't care if you have the tattoo of the lord himself on your back. You left, you got divorced, and you married someone else. I **will not** have you coming back and screwing with Chibs' mind again. He doesn't not need you coming around and fucking with his life."  
"He's better off fuckin' me, than fuckin' some whore."

The minute the words left Fiona's mouth, Vanessa lunged at her, hitting Fiona with her infamous right hook. Gemma reached forward, grabbing her before she could do any further damage to the Irish woman.

"I'm telling you right now. You go near Chibs' again, and I'm going to do more than just hit you. I will put you six feet under in a plain pine box – they will not be able to identify your remains."  
"Alright, ladies, enough is enough. Fiona, I think my girl has made her point. I don't want to see you around here again. "

Gemma pulled Nessa out of the stairwell, knowing she would have killed Fiona right then and there if she had been allowed to.

"Well, **that** was interesting."  
"I don't like sharing."  
"Join the club, baby girl."


	10. Ch 10: Closer

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Closer (Precursor) by Nine Inch Nails, the remix done with Static-X.  
**A/N: **I'm rearranging some of the details from previous chapters, while still using creative license to change some minor (I'm talking miniscule) details from the show itself. Stick with me here, everyone. A huge thanks goes out to those who reviewed

* * *

"What in the hell is she here for?"

Clay asked no one in particular. Gemma had mentioned Fiona's appearance at the hospital, neglecting the near smack down she broke up, knowing that he would then forbid Vanessa from being at the hospital without one of the Sons to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble. To say that the club president was displeased at finding out that the Irish were back into town would be an understatement.

"It's the Irish, man. They love them some car bombs, bonus points if someone gets injured in the explosion."  
"The lady that dropped off the van was blonde, very suburban soccer mom, according to Vanessa. None of the Irish fit that profile."

The little voices in Gemma's mind started voicing their displeasure to her. The only white, 'suburban' people with that kind of grudge against the club were Hale, who she knew wouldn't physically harm anyone, and Zobelle and his LOAN nutcases. As if reading his mothers mind, Jax spoke up from his seat at the bar.

"Zobelle. It has to be. He figures out that we're getting the AKs from the Irish, goes all fuckin' white hate crazy on us, and sets the car bomb."

Clay nodded, agreeing with the vice president for the first time since all of this had started.

"Could be, bring it up again at church later, when everyone is here. Next topic: How was Chibs when you went to see him this morning?"  
"Better. The swelling down, so Doc doesn't think he'll need that surgery anymore. He was up and talking when I was there, but Nessa says that he's pushing himself too far, too fast, and getting tired out quickly."  
"How about Nessa girl?"  
"She's exhausted, and understandably so. First, Old Man Unser gets sick, and now Chibs is in the hospital. I don't think that girl has left the room since Chibs was admitted weeks ago."

Clay and Jax knew Gemma was right. Clay had ran into her at St. Joseph's a few days ago and she had looked like hell, as if she hadn't slept in a hundred years and ate about as often. He didn't like seeing any woman in that condition, let alone one who he considered to be a daughter, one who had helped the club on more occasions than he cared to count.

"I'll head over later, kick her out, send her over to you. Make sure you get some food in her – that girl is skin and bones."  
"Alright baby."

Gemma said, kissing Clay's cheek before standing up and heading to her car. She called the salon she went to, and set up an appointment for herself and Vanessa, then headed over to Jax's place to see her grandson. Whenever anyone had a problem, they talked to Abel, even though he couldn't talk back. It made the child good to bounce ideas off of.

Hale didn't know know why he was looking for Vanessa. She would give up information on the Sons about as quickly as an Al Qaida member would give up the location of Osama Bin Laden. Still, here he was, scanning the floors for the Chief's only daughter. Maybe he was looking for her as a promise he made her father to look out for her, Maybe it was because he still cared about her as a friend, maybe he was Sado-Masochist in disguise – anyway you cut it, he was on the hunt. David was only slightly surprised to find the young woman kneeling in the church chapel, her head bowed in prayer.

"Oh heavenly father, hallowed be they name…."


	11. Ch 11: Eyes on Fire

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation.  
**A/N: **Alright everyone. Lack of update is due to the fact that a virus crashed my computer, making me erase the hard drive and start from scratch. I probably could've written sooner – but that just pissed me off, combined with the fact that I just got over a serious sinus infection. All in all, not a great few weeks. I fudged the last line of the last chapter. I don't know the prayer from memory – I haven't been to church in probably 9 or 10 years – and I'm only 19. Enough of my complaining – let's get on with the show.

* * *

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name,"

It was the first prayer Nessa had ever learned, one that her mom had taught her – Hell, it was really the only one she knew. Sure, you could get on your knees and ask God to grant you serenity or a million dollars or some superficial shit like that – but she figured you were always better off to just thank God for what you had and not push it. _God is great, _Gemma used to tell her. _But you don't want to piss him off._

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen. What are you doing here David?"

Hale was surprised she knew he was there, having almost tip-toed into the chapel so she wouldn't hear him. In reality, Vanessa knew he was there, and had been for a few minutes. David tended to appear at odd times in her life, why should this being any different?

"I, uh, I just wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, after everything that's been going on lately."  
"With what? Do you mean the fact that my father might live another six months if he's lucky or the fact that Chibs is upstairs in a hospital bed that he's going to be kicked out of soon for inability to pay? Take your pick."

Hale just studied her for a moment, getting a feeling for where he stood. Vanessa carried some semblance to a ghost – pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, thin figure. She had always been small, inherited that trait from her mom, but lately, with everything that had been going on, she seemed to have shrunk back even further, if that were possible. Her collarbone stuck out and announced its presence. Hale entertained the idea for a moment that if a strong wind came along, Nessa would be taken along for the ride.

"Look, whatever you're worried about David, don't. I'm fine. I've got my big girl panties on now. I can handle this situation, so why don't you just get back in your jeep, go back to the station, and go back to spending your days shining your pretty little police badge?"

Nessa stood up from where she had been kneeling, brushing her knees off as she stood, and strutted out of the chapel – reminding Hale of the same moment he had shared with Gemma the queen not long before. He knew, as he had known then, that this young woman was on a mission – he just hoped she found what she needed before this guilt, or whatever it was, destroyed her – and destroy her, it would.


	12. Ch 12: Felon

**Title:** As the Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer:** the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N:** The song for this chapter is a song from the motion picture, Felon. It stars Stephen Dorff and Val Kilmer – I highly recommend it. The particular piece of music that I'm mentioning is towards the end of the movie, just prior to the credits.  
**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I'm taking another huge liberty as author and rewriting a bit of the show. Instead of the whole Gemma mess of season two, I'm making it the Vanessa mess. There is a big of writing in this chapter that some would describe as graphic, basically a rape scene. There is also some racist terms used. If that bothers you, I apologize, and would just like to point out now, that I'm writing this as an author, not as a racist.

* * *

The only sounds heard in the small hospital room were those of the shoes of the nurses passing by and the faint beeping of a heart rate monitor. If you were to glance in the room, you might assume that the only person inside was the man laying unconscious in the bed – until your eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the once lively young woman sitting in the chair beside him. Nessa didn't know why she was still sitting there. Tara had told her a hundred times that Chibs wouldn't be awake for at least another day, that she should go home before Gemma found her and yelled at her. Years of experience in dealing with the queen told Vanessa that the doctor was right; she should leave and get some rest. Some force out of her control made her stay, though; made her keep vigil over her 'Scotty dog' in the same manner that she knew he would do for her.

"What are you still doing here, Vanessa?"  
'_Too late', _she thought to herself. _'Ladies and gentlemen, the queen has just entered the building'.  
_"You look like hell."  
"Gee, Gemma, why don't you tell me how you really feel?"  
"You know me, never one for hiding the truth. Doc said he wouldn't be up for another day or so, so all you're doing is sitting here, stinking up the joint."

In an all-too uncommon gesture, the older woman reached out, placing a hand on the side of Nessa's face.

"Go home, baby girl. Get some rest, clean yourself up. It's not like Chibs will realize that you went home for a while. If anything changes, I'll have one of the boys come and get you."

Nessa merely nodded her head, not having the fight left in her to say no to Gemma. Well, she could've said no, but the look on Gemma's face told her that it wouldn't be her smartest move to do so. She was tired – not just physically, but mentally exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that she couldn't remember how she got to her car and was damned impressed that she managed to get to the local coffee shop without wrecking her car. She had agreed to leave the hospital, but had never said one word about going to sleep. Nessa went inside, ordered a drink and sat down, wanting to escape reality for just a moment. Things had been pure craziness – and she was at her breaking point. All she wanted was to wake up in bed, in Chibs' arms, and hear his accent-tinged laugh. She didn't want to wake up to a nurse asking her to move so she could take the man's blood pressure or change his I.V.

'_Carrying on mental conversations with yourself. Maybe Gemma's right, you need some sleep and you need it soon.'_

_Nessa slid her coat back on and exited the small shop, the bell of the door sounding as she walked out. She was probably about halfway to her car when a pair of arms grabbed onto her, a needle piercing her neck. _

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey."

Nessa jerked her head over with a start. It felt as if she had been asleep for a hundred years, but judging by the lack of light and the fact they were outside, it had really only been a few hours.

"Well, look at that – the princess finally decided to join us."

The voice sounded eerily familiar, and the name of the man behind it was on the tip of her tongue. Why couldn't she remember?

"We know who you are – the princess of bikers. It's a giant load of bullshit, if you ask me."  
"Well, I didn't, so shut the fuck up and let me go."

Vanessa knew the hit was coming before she had even finished speaking. It stung, more so than any hit had in quite a long time. Then again, being known as Chibs' old lady had prevented anyone from daring to raise a hand to her.

"That mouth is going to get you in a lot of trouble, sweetheart. I think you need to be taught a lesson on how to respect a man."

The minute the words left the man's mouth, Nessa knew what was coming. Every muscle in her body came to life, legs failing, attempting to connect with something, anything that would stop this from happening. Warning sirens were going off in her head – screaming of the imminent danger ahead.

The men ripped her jeans and panties off of her, not wasting any time before they thrusted into her body. Her head flew back, eyes shut, wanting to deny that she was the victim of a rape like this. She felt the breath of the masked man on her ear,

"Open your eyes or I'll staple them to your forehead."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, now being forced to see, as well as feel, each motion inside of her. It seemed like a million years later that the man pulled away from her, unhooking her hands and letting her fall to the ground.

"You tell your race-trader of an old man to stop selling guns to the wetbacks and the niggers, or we will come back, and next time, you won't be alive to watch us walk away."

Bloodied and beaten, Vanessa sank to the ground, hoping for something, anything to save her.

'_Calgon, now would be a hell of a time to take me away'._


	13. Ch 13: Battery

**Title: **As the Rush Comes  
**Summary: **She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **the Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter, not me. I'm a poor college student, so it'd be pointless to sue.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is Battery by Van Canto.  
**A/N: **Not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. A huge, ginormous (Yeah, that's a word) thanks goes out to oz_lady80, and BlueEyedAuthor – you two make writing these chapters worth it.

_

* * *

_

Hell. This has to be hell. Nothing else in this world could possibly hurt this much.

"Vanessa….Nessa, I need you to open your eyes."  
_Great. I can't even escape Hale in the fiery depths of hell.  
_"Vanessa, open your eyes. Let us know you're okay."  
_And Tara's here too? Wait…this can't be hell then – no way would the good doc end up here. If this isn't hell, then I must be..._

A moan that was more like a choked off moment of pain escaped Vanessa's mouth, alerting both Tara and Hale to her increasing consciousness. Pushing past the pain, she soon realized that she was laying down in the backseat of Hale's police jeep, wearing only the tattered remains of her top and David's jacket.

"Don't worry; we're on the way to the hospital now."  
"They can't know, Tara…tell them I was in a car wreck or something,"  
"I think they should,"  
"No. They don't find out."

Before the good doctor could respond, Nessa had slipped back into a world of unconsciousness, grateful for the brief reprieve from the pain searing throughout her body – and even thought they knew they shouldn't, the two other people in the vehicle let her sleep.

To say he was disturbed at how he found Vanessa was the biggest understatement of Hale's year. She was conscious, if you could call making nothing but sounds of pain conscious. Her eye was already swelling up, and the rest of her face was scratched up. There was a large, raised bruise forming around her neck, indicating that at some point, she had been damn-near strangled. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, no doubt defensive wounds; minus the bruises are her thighs that resembled hand prints. His first instinct was to call an ambulance and get her to the hospital, but knew that the local newspapers would latch onto that right away – and he had serious doubts that the chief would want to see his only daughter on the front page of the newspaper in this condition. Instead, he called the only doctor he was remotely friendly with, who agreed that she needed to go to the hospital.

When the phone had rang, Tara expected it to be Jax telling her that one of the guys had gotten too rowdy at the Cara-Cara wrap party and gotten himself into some trouble. What she didn't expect at all was to hear the voice of a frantic Deputy Hale on the other end, and she certainly hadn't expected it to be about Vanessa. Arriving at the hospital, she managed to bring them in through the back, securing a private room for Nessa, and, with the help of a nurse, got her into a hospital gown. As she walked out of the room to test the rape kit she had ran, Tara bumped into the woman she had hoped she wouldn't.

"What's going on, doc? I have to hear about our girl from Hale?"

For a moment, Tara feared that he had spilled the secret about what had happened, but knew he had promised Vanessa – and if there was one thing David Hale did, it was keep his promises.

"It was a fairly bad car accident, Gemma, but she's fine. There was no need to call everyone and get them all worked up over something that was already done."  
"You call this fine? She looks like she was run over by a damned semi-truck…..that backed up and ran over her twice."  
"It looks a lot worse than it really is. She's on some pretty heavy painkillers, so she'll be in and out of it for the next few hours, but I think Vanessa would appreciate the company."

Tara and Vanessa had never been best friends, but she knew that going through this whole process, Vanessa would need an advocate – and she was willing to step up and be that person, the glue that helps mend Vanessa's broken frame of mind.


	14. Ch 14: War Sweater

**Title: **As The Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I don't even own Nessa – she originally comes from the brilliant mind of fhsdrumline08.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is War Sweater by Wakey!Wakey!  
**A/N: **This is the first chapter that I've written for this story. I absolutely love it and am excited to write it – hopefully I do it justice.

_

* * *

_

New York is dangerous, littered with thieves

_We've no morals here, we just do as we please,  
__But I don't wanna go home where they all stare at me,  
__Cause I'm tattooed and fired up, and drunk and obscene,_

The doc told him that she would wake up but they didn't know when. With head injuries, they could never be sure – and the force of her head hitting the steering wheel had definitely counted as a head injury.

"The bumps and bruises will fade with time. It really looks a lot worse than it is, Chibs."

Tara had said, trying to comfort him, all the while, lying through her teeth. If she was able to convince Gemma that it had been a car accident, she knew that Jax and the others would be no problem.

_Battlelines drawn if you wonder which side speaks the truth  
__I look closely to which speaks from pride  
__I love you, I swear it, I would never lie,  
__But I fear for our lives, and I fear your closed eyes._

His hand, roughened by years of hard work, traced over the parts of her face that weren't bruised or cut. It was tearing Chibs to pieces, her being the injured one in the hospital bed instead of him. Logically, he knew that car accidents were random and there was nothing he could've done to prevent it, but he still didn't like the idea of Nessa being hurt.

"Oh, mi darlin', you've got to wake up for us. I don't like seein' ye in the hospital bed, and I know you wouldn't like it either. These lights aren't doing your looks any justice."

He laughed slightly, not sure for a moment if the raspy noise he heard was from his own voice or something else. A moment passed, and he heard Nessa clear her throat.

"Chibs, It was…"  
"I know. Doc told me all about it. Accident wasn't your fault. I'll be back in a bit, darlin'. I have to go get the Doc, let 'er know you finally woke up."

Chibs opened the door, motioning for Tara to come into the room. A few hushed whispers were spoken before Tara walked into the room, Chibs staying outside.

"Good morning, Vanessa. How are you feeling?"  
"Cut the small talk, Tara. I want to thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For keeping my secret."

Their eyes met, a shared understanding of what was happening passed between the two SAMCRO women. In a world of fast cars and faster lives, the women were the one thing that weren't supposed to change – and Nessa certainly had, even if she didn't realize it yet.

_You wear your religion like a war sweater  
__You ask for the truth, but know you could do so much better,  
__And you've sat on your fences and screamed no retreat.  
__So now, what will your legacy be?_

_What will your legacy be?_


	15. Ch 15: For the Lovers

**Title: **As The Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I don't even own Nessa – she originally comes from the brilliant mind of fhsdrumline08.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'For All Lovers' by Stanfor.  
**A/N: **in reality, I should work more on what happened in this storyline. I just want to get it caught up to season 3 though, so there will be a giant leap in time. Sorry about that.

* * *

"Hey! I'm tryin' te talk to ye here!"  
"Since when do you want to talk?"

For the first time since the accident, the house was eerily quiet. Tara had warned Vanessa that it would be hard to deal with the trauma of being raped, but she had never warned her about the other things. For example, Tara hadn't told her how hard it would be to keep this secret from the man she loved with all of her heart. Chibs had been trying to be patient as Nessa recovered from the 'car accident', but that patience had worn out within a few weeks. The two were fighting more and more, with Chibs staying at the clubhouse more often than not. Vanessa was staying at her father's house, under the excuse that she wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself, neglecting to tell anyone that it was one of the few places that she felt safe.

Nessa was breathing heavily, her broken ribs still not quite healed up yet – the yelling she had just been doing not helping matters any. The two had ended up staying in the house together the night before, and it hadn't ended well.

"You want to talk to somebody? Go talk to your _brothers."_

She spit out, her temper again getting the best of her as she turned to leave. Her heart was screaming for her to turn around, run into Chibs' arms, and tell him everything that had happened and let him make it all better, but her head was telling her that by pushing him away, she was protecting the club. Nessa got into her car and drove off before Chibs could say anything else. She didn't know where she was going, and at this point, didn't even care. Things hadn't just been going poorly between her and Chibs, but within the club. Old ladies weren't allowed to know specifics, but there was some shit going down between Jax and Clay, enough that she had heard rumors that Jax was going to be going Nomad.

'_Yeah, that'll make everything better, Jax – run away from your problems. That's exactly what I did, and look how well that turned out.'_

Upon hearing the news of her 'baby' boy deciding to leave the charter his father had started, Gemma had called a family dinner, the last one in which Jax would be known as the mother charter's Vice President. In reality, it was the last thing Vanessa wanted to spend her night doing, but knew that she needed to keep up appearances. Besides, Tara would be there, and she was considered an ally.

She parked her car in the driveway next to Gemma's Cadillac, while the bikes lined the street in front of the house. Upon entering, Nessa was greeted by a silent room. The woman with Opie, _'Lyla, I think her name is', _had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Tara looked pissed off, and Gemma looked like she was about to kill someone for ruining her dinner.

"Did I miss something?"  
"No baby. Come sit down, there's a seat open by Happy."

Nessa nodded her thanks for not being sat next to Chibs, and moved towards the table, giving the nomad a slight hug before sitting down. Juice, who was sitting on her other side, leaned down to whisper to Nessa.

"Apparently, doc was pissed at Gemma, and asked the porn star,"  
"Lyla,"  
"Yeah, Lyla. Asked Lyla if she was going to be giving out blowjobs for dessert."

Vanessa's mouth hung upon as she glanced over at Tara. She expected this kind of thing from Gemma, but from the good doc? She must've really been pissed off at Gem. There was a knock on the door, and a few seconds later, the figure of Deputy Hale appeared at the table.

"Excuse me, hate to interrupt your dinner, but I thought you'd want to hear this in person."  
"Jesus, just spit it out Hale."  
"LuAnne Delaney was found dead earlier tonight. We don't know much, but it looks like murder. I'm sorry."

As quickly as he had came, he was gone again, leaving a silence hanging over the table of people. Clay was the first to speak, aiming the anger towards Jax.

"This is all on you. If you'd have left the porn business alone…."  
"Are you really going to put the weight of a dead woman on me? After what you did to…."

Vanessa knew that this was her opportunity to 'spill the beans', so to speak. It was the one thing that was going to bring this club back together, to keep Jax from going nomad, and to remind the president and vice president why the club was created in the first place.

"Enough!"

She shouted, standing up from her seat.

"All of you, leave. I need to have a chat with Clay and Chibs."

She rarely raised her voice, so they knew it had to be serious. However, they didn't want to be in the line of fire if something was to go down. One by one, the bikes pulled away until there were just two left out front.

"What did you need to tell us, Nessa-girl?"

Clay asked, his temper having receded a bit. Nessa took a deep breath, then began.

"I wasn't in a car accident,"  
"Nessa,"  
"Just let me finish, Chibs. I wasn't in a car accident. I was attacked. When I left Chibs at the hospital, I went to the coffee shop on Main Street before I went home. When I came out, someone must've been behind me. They knocked me over the head with something, I don't know what. When I woke up, I was chained to a fence. They gave me a message, to give to all of you. They said to tell you to stop selling guns to color."

Chibs, Clay, Gemma – they all wore looks of shock on their face. They knew things in Charming were bad, but didn't know they were to the point where someone would think it was okay to go after an Old Lady, and for Nessa to be a keeping a secret like this….there had to be more to the story.

"They, uh….they raped me, each of them. More than once."


	16. A quick thank you to the reviewers

I've been absolutely horrible about thanking my reviewers so you guys are getting your own letter-thing! =]

**BlueEyedAuthor**: With this newest chapter I posted yesterday, you got your wish =] I'm not sure how I'm going to play it from here, but I will try not to disappoint.

**Wrestlenascargirl**: Thanks so much =]

**DrowningInFlames**: I'm trying to write more - please don't throw yourself off any buildings lol =]


	17. Ch 16: Hey Hey My My

**Title: **As The Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I don't even own Nessa – she originally comes from the brilliant mind of fhsdrumline08.  
**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Hey Hey My My' by Battleme. It was heard on the season 3 finale of SoA.  
**A/N: **Short chapter – I've hit a writer's block, yet again. I want to clear up a fact: Chibs may be Scottish (or so I've been told by some), but most of the time in the show, he associates with the Irish. For all intents and purposes, he's irish in this story. And Goldie (the anonymous reviewer), It's supposed to be an almost exact replica of what Gemma went through. It'll change after this, but it worked better this way.

* * *

"They, uh….They raped me. More than once."

She heard Chibs whisper something under his breath, and saw Clay slam his arthritic fists on the table. Someone had dared to come into his town and mess with a woman, let alone one who was fairly heavily connected with SAMCRO. He knew he had to make things right – with Jax, so the two could make the city safe for their women again, but also for Nessa. She had taken a big hit for the club, and he had to show her that he appreciated that. He walked around the table, and enveloped Vanessa in a hug.

"This isn't going to go unpunished. We will get you your payback."  
"I know, Clay. You always do."

She muttered, choking back a sob. Looking across the table, she saw Gemma fighting tears.

"Baby girl, I am so….so sorry. If I had known….."  
"It's okay, Gemma. I needed to do this on my own."

Nessa knew that what needed to be said was said. From this point, the club could begin, what would most likely prove to be, a long mending process. Nessa nodded towards Clay, letting him know that she was heading out. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home, in a private space where she and Chibs could hash it out. Chibs seemed to agree, as he led her out to the bike. She held on to him tightly, as if he was her only source of life, as they rode back to their house, feeling like all of the weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Chibs remained silent, stoic almost, as he unlocked their front door, leading his old lady inside.

"Before you say anything Chibs, I'm sorry. I should've told you about this when it first happened."  
"Hush, mo stór. Come here."

Nessa stepped forward into his waiting embrace, no longer able to keep the tears at bay. She knew that Chibs would do whatever necessary to protect her, and the safety that came with that knowledge was intense. Chibs was experiencing an emotional rollercoaster all his own. One moment he'd be distraught that this had happened in the first place, and the next moment, he'd be filled with hate; an intense, white-hot hate for the ones who dared taint the porcelain skin of Vanessa. The Mayans, Niners – anyone who wanted to go after the club, knew to just confront them right away, meaning it'd have to be the new guys in town, Zobelle's crew. They knew that White Hate was going to cause problems eventually, but going after an old lady like that was unheard of until this point.

Chibs knew at that moment that he was going to deal with Zobelle – with or without his brothers by his side.


	18. Ch 17: God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Title: **As The Rush Comes  
**Summary:** She rode into town in an old convertible, as if on the wind. Will she find herself caught in the middle of one of the deadliest biker wars in Charming history?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I don't even own Nessa – she originally comes from the brilliant mind of fhsdrumline08.  
**A/N: **The main song for this chapter is God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash. The ringtone Vanessa has for Gemma is Follow That Sound by Sharon Little. Both of these songs can be found on iTunes

* * *

Silence. For the first time since everything happened, the house was silent. _It's a bit unnerving, really, _Nessa thought to herself.  
Chibs had went to the clubhouse a little bit ago with Tigger, so she was left with the whole house to herself. Tara and Lyla both had to work, so she couldn't call either of them to just hang out for bit. That just left Gemma.

_**I can hear a telephone ringin', I can hear a gypsy singer singin'  
**__**I'm gonna follow, follow that sound, 'Til I know, 'Til I know I can't be found**_

Vanessa grinned, knowing who was calling her. _Saved by the Ringtone._

"Hey Gemma."  
"You better get down to the clubhouse babygirl. See you in 20."

Before she could ask what was going on, Gemma had already ended the call. The only other time Gem had called her like that was right after John Teller's accident. Phone calls like those were never good. Vanessa shoved her phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys and headed towards the clubhouse. She parked her car and took a look around the almost deserted lot. Sure, the bikes were all lined up which meant the guys were around here somewhere, but the garage was shut down and the guys were all inside. _I don't see any blood, bullets, or cops hanging around here, so that's a good sign. _She murmered in an effort to soothe her fears. Pushing the clubhouse door open and seeing that the door to the redwood was closed certainly didn't help matters, though. Gemma and a few other of the old ladies were sitting at the bar, while the croweaters sat on the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"Come on over here, darlin'."

Gemma motioned the younger woman over, squeezing her in a one-armed embrace once she got close enough.

"How are you doing, Babygirl?"  
"Cut the bullshit, Gem. What's going on?"

"They're at the table. Clay and Chibs….they told the others what happened."

Vanessa felt a slight tinge of panic run through her. She had a million thoughts running through her head – Would they freak out? Treat her like a porcelain doll, the way they did when she was younger? Would they retaliate? She felt as if, at any moment, she was going to pass out. The doors swung open as the men filed out to the main area. Their faces were pale, but their eyes all held the same quality: Determination. While the women very rarely found out what was going on during church, this was one time that they all figured it out.

"I think I'm going to need some coffee for this one,"

Nessa said, causing a few laughs from the women around her.

"There's a pot going in the kitchen, baby. Help yourself."

She turned and walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief for being away from the sorry gazes she was receiving from all of the boys. Nessa loved each and every one of them for what they were probably going to do for her, but she didn't like pity. She didn't like it when her mom had split years ago, and she didn't like it now.

"Vanessa,"

She turned away from the counter, looking at Tig standing in front of her.

"What's up, Tigger?"  
"Ness,"

He took a few steps forward, squeezing her in a hug as if he were trying to suck the pain from her experience in to him. He pulled away a few seconds later, kissing Nessa. If her mind hadn't been on overdrive before hand, it certainly was now. Vanessa had thought it was clear after he and Chibs had fought that she was off limits. She was Chibs' old lady, end of story. _**Chibs…..what if…..he's right outside…no…**_ Vanessa pushed Tig away, knowing that it was break Chibs if he caught his best friend and old lady going at it right in front of him.

"Tig, we can't."  
"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry, Nessa…."

Tig's hands were tracing over her face while his eyes seemed to be searching for something. The only other time Vanessa had seem him like that was when he got all fucked up on 'Shrooms that the club had got from the Indians.

"Tig….I'm fine, darlin'. See? I'm okay."  
"Yeah, yeah. You're okay."  
"Why don't you go out to the bar, have the prospect get you a beer?"

"Okay."

As quick as the whole thing had started, it was over and Tig had left the room again. Nessa braced herself up against the counter again, taking a few deep breaths.

"Yep, definitely going to need that coffee."


End file.
